


Until We Fall

by rubyisms



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, carwash siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisms/pseuds/rubyisms
Summary: It’s been two years since the android revolution in Detroit had failed. Uprisings and deviants are still reported all across the nation, and LC900 is assigned to the case alongside his partner, Felix.When time starts to run out, Locus finds himself questioning everything he knows about deviants, his mission, and even his own existence. And just what exactly is Felix keeping secret from him?





	Until We Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicolasthedickolas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolasthedickolas/gifts).



> Sooo this is an idea I've had in my head for a while, since getting into D:BH hell, and falling back into RVB hell. Bounced the idea off a friend of mine, the very friend this fic is gifted to, and thus this was born.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

“LC900, are you online?” A voice speaks out. He’s not sure where it’s coming from, as it feels as if it’s coming from all around him. The LED light on the side of his head flickers yellow as he wakes up, from nothingness. In his chest, there’s the vague pumping of something in his chest, and the announcer speaks again. “LC900, please respond.”  
  
There’s a grumble as he finally finds his voice and his eyes open to a bright, white room. It’s clean and orderly and had it not been for the loud voice echoing in the room, the lack of furniture, or the fact he was standing upright, he would’ve thought it was a hospital. “I’m online and ready to receive orders.”

That was a foolish thought. Androids didn’t need hospitals. They didn’t need sleep, to eat, could survive in even the worst of climates with ease, and were capable of doing everything humans could do, often better at it. It’s what makes him, the most recent android created by Cyberlife, perfect for the job.

“Good. Your mission is to help the Austin Police Department capture and detain any deviants. There’s still reports of deviants across the nation after the failure of one of our older models, and we need someone in the field to gain information on why this is still happening. Don’t disappoint us like he did, Locus.”

His LED light switches from blue and flickers yellow again as the name is spoken. He registers it with ease, and the light returns to blue once more. “I won’t stop until I complete my mission.” He says loudly, voice echoing in the empty room. This seems to satisfy the person speaking to him, and the room falls quiet. Soon after, a worker shuffles in to unhook him from where he’s been standing and helps him get dressed in his uniform.

LC900, codename “Locus,” has not existed before today. The first in his line and the second created to work alongside police officers and detectives as a whole, he had a big responsibility and job ahead of him. He only hopes, unlike the one before him, he can accomplish this mission.

He had to. For the sake of himself and humanity.

* * *

“Felix!” Locus’s eyes snap open at the name being called. At some point. Captain Kimball had left her office to call out the name of the human partner Locus would be working on deviant cases alongside. They had been making small talk, with Locus being a bit stiff through the entire conversation as Kimball kept her eye on the window to the desks outside, and he must have blinked out for a moment if he doesn’t remember her getting up and calling the name.  
  
Felix. What an interesting name. In this line of work, Locus assumes it’s a codename rather than a given name. Kimball had promised the android a little more information on his future partner, but that was before she had gotten up. He’s snapped out of his thoughts by footsteps as Kimball returns to her desk, and a man, Felix, he assumes, enters the office. He closes the door behind him a little hard, but she doesn’t seem to be phased by it. This must be normal behavior for them.

“What’s up, Vaness-” The other man spots Locus and immediately pauses. His eyes narrow, quickly taking in the sight of the LC900 printed on the upper right side of his dress coat, the bright blue armband on his arm, the stiff way he stands, and the LED light on the side of his head. “... _Kimball_.”  
  
“He’s here to help us with the deviant problem in Austin.” She explains, keeping her gaze on the pair of them, “Apparently, Cyberlife is trying to work on what they failed to do two years ago in Detroit, and they chose Austin this time. Everyone else is busy on their own cases, so I’m assigning you to the case. Locus, here, is going to be your partner.”  
  
“... Vanessa, you know how I feel about these _things_.” Felix doesn’t look at Locus as he speaks. Somewhere, deep inside of him, Locus feels… _Something_. “Why the fuck am I the one to work with this plastic asshole? Hell, why don’t you give the damn assignment to Dexter and Dick? I know our local cyborg will have a lot more fun then I fucking will!”  
  
“I told you, _Issac_ , we’re stretched thin and everyone has their own cases and assignments to worry about. I simply thought you would be the better fit, given your past experiences with deviants-” Felix’s hands slam on the desk, cutting Kimball off. She doesn’t look startled, but Locus’s eyes open a little wider at how much anger is in the shorter man over this.

“Bull-fucking-shit, Vanessa! You just want to see me suffer for once, don’t you? You get off on this shit?” He’s snarling and Kimball’s eyes, a cool shade of blue, narrow as she stands from her chair on the other side of the desk. Felix seems to realize his mistake and shrinks back, but only a bit as he straightens up from where he’s had his hands on the desk.  
  
“You _will_ work with the android, Issac. My mind has already been made up, so you’re wasting your breath, time, and energy trying to convince me otherwise.” She gestures to the door with an open hand. “Now, if you’ll be so kind to excuse yourself before your temper gets the best of you, and I’m forced to write a disciplinary warning to add to your file; I believe you have work to do.”

There’s another tense moment that lingers in the office, before Felix snorts and leaves the office. He nearly rips the door off the hinges opening and closing it, getting the attention of his coworkers in the office, who had been watching them through the office window. Kimball sighs and shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You’ll have to forgive Felix.” She finally speaks, looking at Locus. “He’s… got issues with Cyberlife.”

“I’m aware Cyberlife doesn’t have the best reputation at the moment, and people still have prejudiced views on androids, but I’ll try not to let Sergeant Gates’s opinion affect our mission.” He turns to look at her, before bowing his head respectfully. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must catch up with my partner. Have a nice day, Captain.” When he leaves the office, it isn’t as violent or dramatic like Felix’s was. Instead, it’s much more quiet as the door opens and shuts, leaving Kimball to some peace and quiet.

His next objective would be to find Felix and his desk so they could get started on their assignment. That was easier said than done, because as soon as he takes a single step forward, he’s nearly bumping into an excitable, tall man wearing the required department uniform. “Oh, excuse me. Have you seen where Sergeant Gates went off to?” He asks.

When he turns, Locus’s eyes immediately catch his younger looking face, and his mind does a database search. Officer Michael J. Caboose, one of the younger members of the APD, and definitely one of the more… Interesting characters the department had to offer. “Oh, are you new here?” The man asks, quickly spotting Locus’s choice in attire and the LED light on the side of his head. “Oh! You’re an android!”  
  
“My name is Locus. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.” He nods respectfully towards Caboose, who has gotten a bit more excited from the simple sight of him. It’s almost adorable, if it wasn’t for the fact Locus was trying to find Felix.  
  
“Oh, you mean like the bug?” His head tilts and Locus suppresses a heavy sigh. This was going to be an interesting part in his report to Cyberlife, that was for sure.

“That’s locust, Mikey.” A voice behind them speaks up, and Locus turns his head. A man with dark hair and glasses approaches them, and a quick scan of the unfamiliar face brings back another database scan for Locus. Officer Leonard Church and Caboose’s partner out on the field. Though, from the way Church stands next to Caboose as he finally makes his way over with his coffee seems to imply they’re partners in more ways than professional.  
  
“Oh…” There’s a pout on Caboose’s tanned face, then his blue eyes grow brighter, “Can we still keep him?” His question gets a chuckle from Church and a ruffle to his curls. Locus smiles as well, finding Caboose’s childlike innocence to be charming. Humans were certainly interesting.

“That’s up to Kimball, buddy. Come on, let’s get back to work.”

“Okay!” Church walks off, and Caboose follows with a smile and wave to Locus. “Goodbye, Mr. Locust!”

Locus exhales slowly, shaking his head with a little smile to himself. Yes, humans were certainly _very_ interesting. Free to resume on his way to find Felix, he walks on through the rows of desks, analyzing the faces along the way. The tall, skinny redhead is Detective Richard Simmons, and the shorter, heavier man bothering him is his partner, Dexter Grif. He recalls the mention of ‘Dexter and Dick’ in the office with Felix, and he assumes this is who he was referring to.

Lavernius Tucker is bothering David Church, though the file that comes in Locus’s mind for David makes it clear he prefers to be called ‘Washington,’ something he notes extensively. He doesn’t want to get on anyone’s bad side, after all. There’s another desk before he gets to Felix’s, but it’s missing its owner currently. A cup of hot coffee with a sticky note in front of it suggests whoever sits there will be along shortly.

“Sergeant Gates,” Locus approaches his desk with a polite smile. Felix notices him coming and groans, rolling his eyes as he turns his chair around, his back to Locus, “it’s an honor to be working alongside you. I’m sure together, we can-”  
  
“Yeah, let me stop you there, asshole.” Felix doesn’t look at him. “Despite what Vanessa says, we’re not partners. As far as she’s concerned, we’re going to get along just fine, but in reality? You stay out of my way, and let the humans handle it. Got it?”

That feeling Locus felt earlier stirs in his chest again, and if he could produce saliva, he’d be swallowing hard right now. “Understood.” Though while Felix said one thing, Locus _did_ have his orders. They’ll just have to go out in the field in order for him to show the embittered human his full potential.

“Good. Now.. go make yourself useful or something.” Felix waves a hand at him. Locus gets a glimpse at the computer screen and the case files he’s pulled up. “Make friends with someone who’s not me.”

“With all due respect, Sergeant, I have my orders from Cyberlife, and that is to find out how to stop the deviants.” He stands straighter, staring down at Felix as he slowly turns in his desk chair. The gaze he’s met with is hostile, and as he stands up from the chair, it goes rolling back with force hard enough to make it slam against the desk. If no one had been paying attention to them before, they definitely were now.

He’s met with angry grey eyes as Felix all but shoves himself upwards into his face. “Listen here, you piece of glorified junk, I know you have some bullshit mission Cyberlife gave you, but Cyberlife isn’t here, and this is a game that they, and _you_ , don’t know how to play. So why don’t you _shut your fucking mouth_ and let me do my job? Okay? Okay.” Felix’s voice is almost a whisper, but it doesn’t stop him from practically growling out the words.  
  
A soft ‘ahem’ from beside them snaps Felix back to where they are, but Locus is still processing what Felix said as well as his attitude towards him in particular. “What, Carolina?” The man snaps at the redhead who’s holding a file in her hand and doesn’t look entirely amused at Felix’s outburst. “You gonna stand there or make yourself useful?”

“Funny,” she tosses the case file onto Felix’s desk, “I could be asking you the same thing. We got a lead on the suspected deviant from two nights ago. It’s over in downtown, so you might want to hurry up and get there.” She pauses, looking between Felix and Locus, then exhales. “Stop wasting time trying to get more people in this department to hate you, and actually work for once.”  
  
“Yeah?” Felix grabs the file and his jacket off the back of his chair. “What’s Grif’s excuse?” He’s already walking away before Carolina, or anyone really, has the chance to respond to him. Instead, there’s a sigh and Locus watches her walk to her desk, where the cup of coffee was waiting.

Locus follows Felix, keeping his distance until they get to Felix’s car. He’s hit by summer heat and frowns, especially when he makes note of Felix’s long sleeved shirts, and how they’re still rolled down. The man groans and rolls his eyes. “Fine. But stay in the car.” He orders, before getting in the driver’s seat. He smiles a little to himself, before getting in the passenger seat beside him.

Little victories for now.

* * *

“You’ve been complaining non-stop for the past five minutes.” Locus deadpans, looking over at Felix. “I thought humans, especially in law enforcement, would have bigger things to worry about.”

“It’s part of my charm!” He protests, nearly whining. Locus just raises a brow at him. For someone who was ready to send Locus to the floor barely thirty minutes ago, Felix could certainly do a complete turn at the drop of a hat. He also never imagined Sergeant Gates to be such a complainer, especially one that whined as much as he does.

“Well, you might want to turn that charm up a bit. We’re here.” The car pulls up to the curb and shuts off with a rumble. Felix wastes no time getting out of the car and strolling up to the officers already on site.

Locus remembers Felix’s order back at the station where he told him to stay in the car. Despite what Felix said, Locus still has his mission, and that came first before anything, or anyone, else. He opens the car door, stepping out and follows Felix. There’s a soft grumble from the man as he notices the android following him, but doesn’t say anything. Now wasn’t the time to cause a scene.

"Do you not ever listen?” Felix grumbles at Locus as the android approaches him. Well, so much for not causing a scene.

“I told you, Sergeant. I have my mission assigned to me by Cyberlife. Any orders you give me will be second priority until this mission is complete.” He looks over at the man. “But don’t worry, when this mission is complete, I’ll be out of your hair, and you never have to work with another android again.”

“Hopefully.” He snorts and walks on. Locus is a half step behind him as they approach the officers. “What do we have?”  
  
“Shop owner thinks he saw the suspect walking down the street last night when he was closing up around ten o’clock.” The female officer looks up at Felix for a moment, then back down at the report she had taken. “Didn’t call it in then, because he didn’t think anything about it until he was watching the news this morning.”  
  
“That’s convenient.” Felix grumbles. “Thanks, Katie.” He steps beside her, heading towards the shop entrance. Locus follows, glancing at the officer who’s staring up at him with wide, brown eyes. He offers a polite smile, then focuses his attention back on Felix and the mission. The small easily falls as he walks alongside his partner.

“What do we know about the deviant?” He asks. There’s a snort before Felix exhales.

“PL600 model assaulted its owner two nights ago. Owner survived the attack with minor cuts and scrapes but reported the android missing yesterday. We suspect it might be deviant.” He doesn’t look at Locus, turning his attention towards the shop where the owner stood outside, nervous at the appearance of all the officers. “After all, back when it started two years ago, only deviants attacked their owners. It’s funny how Cyberlife said they’d fix that problem but it just started all over again.”  
  
Locus doesn’t comment on the last part from Felix. Instead he goes for another question. “Was the deviant attacked as well? It may have leaked some thirium if damaged.”  
  
“According to the owner, the deviant fled before he could defend himself. No damage done, no blue blood leaking.” Felix walks away from Locus. Locus blinks, puzzled by the words from his partner.

_How did Felix know that thirium was the technical term for the androids' blue blood?_

He follows his partner, the question on the tip of his tongue, but as Felix turns down an alleyway, he stops, making a motion for Locus to do the same. The android obeys easily, scanning his surroundings. Nothing comes to note right away, until his eyes fall on a small trace of thirium by the dumpster. He doesn’t blame Felix for not catching it. After all, it evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye. He was just lucky that as an android, he was still able to see lingering traces, no matter how old. “Over here.”

He approaches the spot, kneeling down. Felix follows, cautiously drawing his Glock 22 and keeps an eye on their surroundings. He’s thankful that despite Felix’s attitude towards him and androids as a whole, he still has his back in the field like this. His scanners come up again and he tries to verify if the thirium left behind was indeed from the android they left behind. Something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye, and it’s not Felix moving or anyone else. A small circular object that Locus identifies as the LED all androids, himself included, were required to have.

“So much for suspecting the android is deviant.” He says to Felix, standing and turning around with the LED in the palm of his hand. Felix makes a face, taking it from his partner. “All androids are required to have this as a visible indicator to humans and other androids of our mental status and our identity as an android, should an android go out in public outside of our required uniforms.”

“So it removed its LED light. Sounds painful.” Felix looks it over and Locus rolls his eyes.  
  
“Androids don’t feel pain.”

“Fucking perfect in every way, huh? No pain, no sleep, no food.. You guys are just machines that go on forever with a task in mind.” There’s a slightly hostile tone to Felix’s voice, and Locus nearly bristles in response.  
  
“I-” He doesn’t get to reply as a loud bang from a connecting alleyway gets Felix running. He’s not far behind the smaller man as they chase the source of the sound down. Footsteps echo in the narrow alleyway, and Locus is convinced that it’s not just his and Felix’s.

“Fuck!” Felix curses as he comes to a sudden stop. It’s a dead end, and Locus desperately tries to scan the alleyway for a trace of where the noise came from, or where the deviant had gone. No thirium trail, no footsteps in the dirt, nothing. His gaze goes upwards for a moment as Felix puts his gun back in its holster, grumbling softly under his breath. “We almost had him. Let’s go. He’ll show up sooner or later.”

Felix pushes past his partner, the android narrowing his eyes at Felix again. First the slip up about thirium, now calling the deviant that had escaped a ‘he’ rather than the ‘it’ from earlier that androids were typically referred to with. For someone who hated androids so much, Felix sure knew a lot about them.

Just what was he hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
